


Catch and Release

by MystiaKatsuragi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Mabel has 1/2 of all dialogue in the fic, No Age Alterations, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, more tags to come when I figure out what I am doing with this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiaKatsuragi/pseuds/MystiaKatsuragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse AU. Dipper and Mabel summon Bill Cipher for fun and decide to keep him as an indentured demon servant. Mabel is having the time of her life flaunting him to the town of Gravity Falls, but Dipper is more interested in the special abilities of the supernatural triangle, none of which he has displayed since his capture by the Gleeful twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who might be here to leave a review telling me I am garbage for writing 12yo Dipper with unknown-but-assumed-old-age Bill Cipher: don't bother. Look at my profile tagline: the trash can is here. I no longer feel any shame over my terrible taste in everything fictional.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the shota trash lord aurorae, who dragged me not only into this fandom but also my major ship (BillDip) and the actual website. See you in hell, trianglefucker.

"Yeah! We caught Bill Cipher! Gimme a high five, bro-bro!"

Dipper smiles at Mabel's enthusiasm and returns her offering of a hand gesture, then their gazes shift back to the triangular demon in their shared grasp.

"Let go of me! You can't hold on forever!" Bill exclaims. Mabel guffaws and flings her other hand forward to pat the triangle on his pointy head, and Dipper shrugs his shoulders while tightening his grip on the stick-like fingers beneath his glove.

When the telepathy twins read about Bill Cipher in Journal #2, Mabel insisted on capturing the dream demon for her live album of supernatural creatures in Gravity Falls. They asked Stan for help, so he spent the past two weeks on building a pair of gloves that could absorb energy from anything they touched then convert that energy into electricity. Before reciting the incantation to summon the demon, Mabel gave one of the mechanical gloves to her brother, and the twins each grabbed a tiny hand as soon as the golden triangle appeared.

"It's a good thing he's a 'being of pure energy,' or Grunkle Stan's gloves wouldn't have worked," Mabel snickers as she and Dipper carry a struggling Bill Cipher back to the Gleeful residence. "We're gonna need to put him in the Super-Power Super Capsule as soon as we get home."

"Dipper and Mabel Gleeful!" the demon suddenly screeches in a distorted bass. "Release me at once or you'll suffer a punishment unlike any--"

"Geez, calm down, Mr. Cipher," Mabel scolds him as she punches his eye, snickering when it closes in pain. "Listening to you whine like a child is punishment enough for us, isn't that right, bro-bro?" Dipper laughs in lieu of a spoken response, and Mabel laughs twice as loud as her brother, then she frowns upon realizing Bill's eye is still shut. "Open your eye, you stupid triangle, or I'll punch you again." Mabel waits until his eye blinks open before before continuing, "Here's what's gonna happen to you. We're heading home, and when we get there, you get to go in a cage our Grunkle Stan built just for you! Well, it's actually for ALL magical creatures, but you're the strongest guy we've caught so far, except maybe the Summerween Trickster. He's the reason why the cage was built in the first place!" She guffaws again and smirks when the demon flinches in surprise at the loud sound. "Anyways, back to business. You're gonna sit in that cage while we pose and take pictures for as long as I want, and Dipper's gonna stay in the room and record everything."

"I am?" Dipper interjects, speaking for the first time since Bill was captured. The voice sounds unusually high to the demon until he remembers that the Gleeful twins are only twelve years old, not even technically teenagers yet. He flinches in surprise when Mabel glares before noticing the glare was directed toward Dipper, not himself, and he glances at Dipper as the boy's eyes narrow in a silent challenge. The siblings engage in a staredown for several seconds, and when they stop staring, they stop walking as well. Mabel snorts a smirk at her brother, who sighs as he pulls his cell phone out of his pants pocket. "Yeah, looks like I am," he mumbles while dialing a number, then he speaks into the microphone. "Hello, I'd like to request a taxi at this location."

Dipper continues to talk on his phone, and Mabel turns her head to Bill, who starts shaking as soon as he sees the manic glint in her aquamarine eyes. "Like I was saying before my brother RUDELY interrupted me--" Dipper rolls his eyelids, "--we're gonna take lots of pictures when we get home. They're for my scrapbook; I'm taking pictures of all the scary monsters in this town. You're scary and a monster, so you fit the bill!"

She giggles as Dipper hangs up the phone and a yellow car skids to a stop near the trio. Dipper steps into the car, followed by Mabel, and the twins place Bill in the middle seat. Dipper pulls out his journal from a different pants pocket and flips it open to a page in the middle of the book, and Mabel attempts to buckle the demon's seatbelt with her ungloved hand then growls and slaps his eye in frustration after three failed attempts in ten seconds.

"So, yeah, continuing from before," Mabel starts again, returning her attention to Bill. "Pretend you're in a movie, if it makes things easier for you. You could be the lead actor! I'd be the lead actress." She flips a few brown curls behind her necks when the strands of hair stick to her braces. "Dipper would direct and write the script, and Grunkle Stan would provide equipment and special effects. Candy and Grenda would be my co-actresses, or maybe just minor characters, since they don't stand out as much as I do. Oh, and I'd make the costumes and do everyone's hair, of course."

The taxi driver laughs and glances at Mabel in his rear view mirror. "Are you kids makin' a movie?" he asks with a smile, directing his question to the twin who is not reading the odd-looking journal. "That sounds like a lotta fun. Who's gonna be your antagonist?"

Mabel frowns at this question, but her mouth morphs into a braces-filled smile before she replies. "Pacifica Northwest, obviously, and that dork from the Mystery Shack--Gideon Pines. With their permission and all," she adds as an after-thought, and the man in the driver's seat laughs and wishes them good luck with their movie. Mabel thanks him and rambles for the rest of the ride about a scenario featuring herself and her friends and family ruling the town after getting rid of her nemeses. Dipper smiles or laughs occasionally, Bill shivers as Mabel describes how her fictional self takes down Pacifica and Gideon, and the man driving the three of them nods at the girl's creativity without picking up on the serious tone in her menacingly cheerful alto.

The taxi eventually drops off the twins and their captive demon in front of the Gleeful residence. After the twins pay him with a $20 bill and wave goodbye as he drives past the mansion and down the road, they stare at Bill Cipher. The grins on their faces widen with every step the siblings take, and their eyes glow as Mabel twists the knob and pushes open the front door.

"Welcome to the Gleeful mansion."

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be fairly short--500 to 1000 words--but I plan on writing several of them. Fair warning: I am a senior in university with two minors and officer positions in two organizations. I am busy and only had time to write this chapter because I was on spring break last week. Harassing me to write harder/faster (or better/stronger) will irritate me, unless you are aurorae, who has the exclusive right to harass me about this story.
> 
> Seriously, though, I hope whoever read this first chapter enjoyed themselves, and I do plan to finish this story, even if it takes me a year or two or ten. Thank you for not skimming over my notes and please leave a review. I promise my later notes will not be longer than the actual chapter.


End file.
